Image stabilization methods can be divided into two categories optical and digital.
Digital Image Stabilization (DIS) methods use digital signal processing methods to remove unwanted global motion from a captured image sequence. The processing removes motion artifacts introduced by unwanted movement of a camera relative to the captured scene.